Far Away
by oth4eva
Summary: 'Would you rather live in fear of getting hurt or would you rather put everything on the line and hope everything you've ever dreamed of come true' It wasn't about his ego or his pride anymore, Lucas needed to right some serious wrongs. LP After 5x17 .


_This time, this place_

_Misused mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

Before he's even opened his eyes he has a sinking feeling in his stomach and his head is pounding. He can't even summon the energy to open his eyes but streams of memories from last night are flashing through his mind's eye. Broken and fragmented, ironically just like he is. The bar, the drink, passing out and then Peyton. His eyes shoot open and he looks around, wincing as the pounding in his head reaches an all time high. There's no one there. And he isn't surprised. He'd sort of developed a use for Peyton's 'people always leave' motto as of late because she was right, in the end people _did_ always leave. As soon as he realises he's alone he sinks back into the mattress and closes his eyes again. He doesn't like to admit it but he's slightly disappointed, for one glorious split second he thought Peyton was there and then… she wasn't.

He dismisses it because it's ludicrous and anyway if anyone should be there it was Lindsey. The girl he'd professed to marry in front of a crowded church. He groans at the memory, it isn't a particularly hurtful one anymore but it is certainly humiliating and has definitely wounded his ego. No matter how many times he went over it he couldn't understand why she'd done it. Sighing he shut his mind down to any thoughts of ex-girlfriends and slowly he manages to fall asleep again, burrowing himself under the covers, one head under the pillow to soothe his thumping headache.

'Lucas.'

He grimaces.

'Lucas.'

He frowns and pulls the pillow tighter around his head. In one swift movement the pillow is removed and his face gets blasted with a stroke of sunlight. He groans and the voice who had been calling his name slaps him softly on the shoulder,

'Hey Eugene, get up!'

He opens his eyes then, only one person calls him by his middle name and she only does it when she's angry with him.

'Hales seriously.'

She sighs and he feels her drop lightly onto the bed, he squints up at her and she says, 'You look awful.'

'Thanks.' He said with a rye smile.

'I'm serious. What are you doing to yourself?'

'Having fun.' Lucas shrugs and Haley's nostrils flare.

'Oh so you call drinking your bodyweight in alcohol fun, you call passing out at a bar fun… telling Peyton you hate her, was that fun too?'

He sits up quickly and his head pounds but all he can do is clutch a hand to it as he squints at his best friend, 'I did what?'

Haley sighs and then looks at him, 'You passed out, she brought you home and then you said you hated her.'

'Shit.' He curses, closing his eyes.

'Seriously Lucas, are you _trying_ to kill the girl?'

He looks at her questioningly and she elaborates, 'You kissed her then proposed to Lindsey, you pledged to marry said woman with Peyton in the audience then you blame the fact that Lindsey left _completely_ on her.'

'Luke.' Haley starts and her tone is softer but her face is deadly serious, 'You'll always be my best friend but with the way you've been acting lately I don't know who you are anymore.'

It probably would have been better if she'd slapped him, her words cut deeper than anything has in the last few weeks and as she leaves he's left wondering how his life has become such a mess.

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

Peyton's absentmindedly doodling on a pad at her office but her head is far away, in fact it's in Lucas' room wondering how he could ever say those words to her. Then again the Lucas she saw last night, the Lucas she's seen for the past few months actually, is not the Lucas she remembers. She guesses some things really do change beyond repair.

Like their relationship.

That certainly seemed beyond repair at this point, she couldn't even see them getting back any sort of friendship.

Heels tap against the floor as someone enters her office and she looks up to see her best friend, coffee cup in hand and a sympathetic smile lingering around her lips.

'Hey, I thought you might need this.' She rasps handing Peyton the coffee cup. She takes it from her friend with a smile before Brooke sits herself down on the edge of the snooker table and says, 'How're you holding up?'

'Oh you know, pretty good. The icing on top of a brilliant couple of months.'

The sarcasm in her tone is clear and Brooke sighs, 'Honey, you know he didn't mean it. He doesn't hate you Peyton; he's written two books about how much he _loves_ you.'

'What Lucas Scott says and writes are two totally different things.'

'Maybe he can't tell you how he feels. I mean you hurt him too.'

Peyton goes to protest but Brooke grabs her hand and says, 'I know. I _know _you didn't reject his proposal but he's obviously still hurting.'

'Join the club.' Peyton mumbled. 'I just- I'm _sick_ of feeling like this.'

She presses her eyelids together as tears threaten to escape and Brooke squeezes her hand tighter. 'I know you do, but I'm here for you P Sawyer and you know, one day you'll wake up and it won't hurt as much.'

'Roll on that day.' She says with a small humourless chuckle. They turn their heads at the sound of Peyton's studio door opening. In one motion Lucas steps inside, closes the door behind him and faces both of them. Brooke turns to her, squeezes her hand before giving her a smile of encouragement and walking out of the studio.

As much as she doesn't want to look at him her eyes are drawn to his and she sees that his hands are shoved deep in his pockets, the expression on his face almost unreadable but the look in his eyes regretful.

'I'm sorry.'

Two words in exactly two minutes of silence and she realises that however much she's been waiting for those very words to pass his lips for months she doesn't want to hear them anymore. She looks down at the floor and when he speaks again she realises he's standing a lot closer than he was before, she's almost afraid to look up.

'I don't hate you.'

The tone of his voice snaps her out of her reverie and she meets his eyes, he looks sad and his voice is hoarse and low. She shakes her head and he's suddenly in front of her, taking her wrists in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

'I don't hate you Peyton. I don't, I really don't.'

His words are soft but desperate, his grip on her wrists tight and pleading. He needs her to believe he didn't mean what he said. Above all he had been angry, angry at how his life had turned out because he couldn't work out how to get Peyton Sawyer out of his heart. And he'd taken it out on her, wrongly.

'Why?'

Its one syllable but Lucas' heart breaks at the sound of her voice, she isn't crying but there's a raw tone to her voice that he's only ever heard when she's been crushed.

'I was angry and hurt.'

Something inside her snaps and she pulls her wrists free of his grip and scoffs, turning away and putting a bit of distance between them.

'Don't you think these past few months have hurt me? Have made me angry on more than one occasion?'

'I know.' Lucas says quietly, 'Since you've come back I've been a mess and- I don't even know why. I just, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I didn't want to hurt you.'

Peyton swallows and nods. 'I appreciate the apology, but it hurts all the same.'

_'Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

After talking to Peyton, Lucas heads home with his head in more of a mess than it was before. He sat down on his couch placing his head in his hands and wondering how he'd managed to screw up his entire life in just a few short months. Lindsey had left him, he'd been suspended from coaching, he couldn't write anything since The Comet and to top it off he'd completely ruined whatever ashes remained of his and Peyton's relationship.

The thing that confused him the most was he didn't know how he felt about anything anymore. He'd been angry when Peyton returned to Tree Hill after two and a half years of silence, he'd been confused when he proposed to Lindsey and he'd been bitter when she'd left him.

But now… he felt numb.

He guessed that had been what had fuelled the last week of drinking. He'd wanted to feel something, feel happy, feel exhilarated, feel anything but this numbness encompassing his every waking thought. And he still wants that. He stands up and walks over to the fridge, grabbing a beer and knocking the cap off in one fluid motion. The only difference is; he'll do it at home alone because he doesn't want to risk hurting anyone anymore than he already has.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

Lucas wakes up slowly and he can already tell he isn't in his bed. His back is aching and it is far too light. He opens an eye and realises he's slumped at the kitchen table, he raises his head and tries to quell the dull ache it brings. There are beer bottles surrounding him and scattered documents accompanied by a box that he is all too familiar with.

His Peyton box.

He hadn't looked through the contents in years, probably since they'd broken up actually. With a sigh he scans the contents spread across the table. Letters from when she'd been in LA, trinkets that had reminded him of her when they'd been apart, pieces of art, a few CD's and photographs. He picks up the nearest photograph and stares at it, taking in the two people wrapped up in each other. It was a photo taken at the state championship just after they'd won, there were people all around them, confetti in their hair but his hands were on her hips, her arms around his neck and their foreheads connected. He's almost a little surprised when his heart constricts tightly in his chest, he wonders where those two people have gone.

How did they get so far apart?

He places the photo back onto the table and lets his head fall into his hands. Sometime later there is a knock at the door but he lets it slide, he doesn't want to see anyone. A minute later the door is pushed open and then closed behind whoever has just stepped into the room. He can't even be bothered to look up.

'Broody.'

He's surprised to hear the voice of Brooke, so much so that he raises his head and looks at her. She smiles at him sympathetically, something which surprises him even more, and then sits down opposite him looking at the contents of the Peyton box strewn across the table.

'Why are you here?'

'Honestly? To kick your ass.' He can't help but smile a little at the business like nature in which she states the sentence.

'So why aren't you?' He asks, a frown forming across his face.

'Because I know you're hurting too.' He goes to protest, mostly from habit, but Brooke raises an eyebrow and gestures at the table,

'The Peyton box Luke? Really? You're definitely hurting more than you're letting on and you definitely still feel more for her than you're letting on as well.'

Lucas closes his eyes again, 'I don't know what to do.'

'She still loves you Lucas.' Brooke says quietly and Lucas' eyes snap up to meet hers, 'God knows why.' She adds with a smirk and he smiles a little.

'I don't know how to get back.'

'Don't go back, move forward. Straighten yourself out and then go get the girl we both know you love.'

He flinches slightly at the statement and she rolls her eyes, _'Seriously_? The past few months have been classic textbook Lucas behaviour when it comes to you and Peyton. Did you ever wonder why Lindsey was only ever insecure about Peyton and not me? Because you and Peyton were never over. You may have finished your relationship but you never stopped loving each other and Lindsey knew that.'

She thinks she sees him nod a fraction but a second later she thinks she's imagined it, 'I can't forget how much she hurt me.'

'And what do you think you've been doing for the past six months? Hell, what do you think you did when you left her in that freaking hotel room?'

When he doesn't have a counter argument Brooke carries on, 'You need to find a way to let it go Lucas, else you'll never be able to move on with or without her.'

She looks at the contents of the box scattered across the table, reaching for a photo she stands then pushes it towards him before saying, 'She's leaving in a week on tour with Mia. Make it right.'

Lucas raises his head in surprise and she just gives him a small smile before pushing the photo into his hands and leaving the house. He looks down at the photo she's chosen and its one from their second prom at Honey Grove, Peyton's smiling for the camera but his eyes are solely on hers one arm wrapped around her waist and he closes his eyes again, his heart constricting once again with a feeling he hasn't let himself feel for a very long time.

'Luke, dude, will you quit staring.' Nathan admonished, punching his brother's shoulder lightly to try and get his eyes away from the curly blonde and the male she was standing with at the bar. It was Peyton's last night in Tree Hill and they'd all decided to go for drinks at TRIC as a going away party.

'What is she doing?' He asked with a hint of incredulousness lacing his tone.

'Talking. I believe that's allowed.' Nathan replied rolling his eyes.

'He's not good enough for her.'

Nathan sighed and pointed a finger at him, 'Stop it. You have _no_ right to be jealous.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Just let Sawyer be happy, let it _go_ man.' Nathan pleaded but Lucas shook his head and turned his eyes back to Peyton and the guy.

'I'm gonna go over there.' He said running a hand over his face as he studied them.

'Lucas-' Nathan had barely begun a sentence when Lucas stood up and made his way over to the bar. Nathan sighed and watched the sequence unfold; he narrowed his eyes when Lucas' hands rested on Peyton's hips from behind as he spoke to her. An intimate gesture that Nathan knew was a sign to tell the guy to back off; he watched as Peyton looked at Lucas in shock and watched as the guy walked off.

Peyton then pushed Lucas' hands off of her hips and turned around to face him. She looked pissed off and even from where Nathan was standing he could practically hear her say, 'What the hell are you doing?' Then she stalked off and Nathan watched Lucas turn to watch her go, Lucas' eyes caught his and he motioned after Peyton telling his brother in no uncertain terms to go after her. A second later Lucas followed his ex-girlfriend's footsteps and Nathan watched them both disappear behind Peyton's office door.

He shook his head before taking a sip of his beer.

'What's up babe?' He looked around to see his wife approaching him.

'Oh just Luke… being an ass.'

Haley frowned, 'What's he done this time?'

'Pissed Peyton off. But what else is new?' Nathan said shaking his head, 'I just don't understand him right now. He's been claiming for months that he loves Lindsey so then why won't he let Peyton move on and be happy?'

'Because, even if he doesn't want to admit it, he's still in love with her.' Haley sighed.

Nathan shook his head with a small smile and raised his beer, 'Here's to a quiet life.' Haley laughed and clinked her glass with his before he leaned down to give her a kiss.

'What was that? Why are you being so cold?' Lucas asked following Peyton through her office door and closing it behind him.

'What do you want from me?' She asks and her voice is hoarse as she turns to face him.

'I don't know, maybe I thought we could be friends.' He says, bitterness lacing his tone.

'I can't erase what's happened the last few months, hell- the last few years.'

'I was trying to be supportive!' Lucas says, his voice rising.

'Supportive? You were marking your territory! That was an intimate gesture Lucas and I- I'm not comfortable with you being like that. You have no _right_ to be like that.'

She can almost see his anger rising, 'You're being fucking ridiculous, I was saving you from that guy!'

'I'm not yours to save anymore!' Peyton says loudly and walks a little closer to him, 'We haven't been close in years Lucas and whatever we had has clearly been over for a while, right now we're nothing, we're not even friends.'

Her words cut him surprisingly deep and as he looks into her eyes he realises how much damage he's done these past few months. He breathes in and he can smell her perfume, it's so familiar that he's almost instantaneously bombarded with memories and his anger flares up again. _Right now they're nothing?_

'When have we ever been nothing?' He asks quietly and his voice is shaking slightly in anger.

He swears he sees a slight look of regret cross her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes that he's been forever entranced by. And then he's stepping forward and taking her face in his hands and slanting his lips over hers, she lets out a noise of surprise and is motionless for a few seconds but as Lucas' lips move over hers rational thought flies out of the window and she kisses him back. Because he's Lucas and she's never _not_ been able to kiss him back. His tongue traces her lips and her fingers tangle in his hair as she opens her mouth to him, his hands fall to her hips and he pulls them forward sharply, holding her tightly against him as they kiss.

A minute later and she has the strength to push him away, they're breathless and she can't look him in the eyes,

'You _can't_ just kiss me.' She says in a tone that he can tell means she's pretty angry.

'I know.' He agrees, but his breathing is shallow and all he wants to do is be closer to her, all he wants to do is continue what they'd started. 'But you can't say that _that_ was nothing.'

She runs a hand through her hair distractedly and he smiles a little because she's completely flustered. He takes the opportunity and steps closer to her, his hands going to her elbows to stop her flapping her hands around, 'Lucas.' She whines, it's a plea for him to step away because any second now her will power will have disappeared. He doesn't though, he grips her elbows a little tighter and says in a low tone,

'Tell me that didn't mean anything and I'll leave.'

Her eyes meet his and the words are on the tip of her tongue but blue meets green and she can't do it. She physically can't speak because he's looking at her like he looked at her four years ago, before LA, before botched proposals, before Lindsey and a wedding. He's looking at her as though she's the only girl in the world and when she doesn't say anything he uses the grip he has on her elbows to pull her to him more forcefully, pressing his lips against hers once more.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

They tumble through his back door and she trips slightly, his hands tighten their hold on her hips to keep her from falling and a chuckle breaks the silence. There's a small smirk on her lips as she looks into his eyes and he takes the opportunity to reunite their lips, pulling her closer in the process. Lucas's fingers gravitate to the zip of her dress and at that point she pushes him lightly away.

Her mind is racing, her head spinning, her breathing is shallow and it has nothing to do with the alcohol she's consumed and all to do with the man standing before her. She doesn't understand what's happening and her head is all over the place.

But he sees her hesitance and he doesn't want to push her. He really doesn't. So he swallows hard and nods his head subtly as though telling her it's okay. His eyes are the bluest she's ever seen as he looks at her, not only that but they hold more emotion than she's seen from him in months. She sees sorrow, apologies and dare she think it… something that looks like love.

He rubs the back of his neck subconsciously and places his hands in his pockets and it is such a throwback to the Lucas she used to know that it makes her heart ache. She steps forward and tugs him to her by the collar of his shirt kissing him forcefully and his arms are around her almost instantaneously.

His shirt makes its way to the floor seconds later and a minute after that her dress pools at her feet before Lucas walks her backwards until they're both falling softly onto his bed. She closes her eyes as he focuses some attention on her neck and her head whirls again. She can't totally comprehend what's happening.

They haven't done this in three years.

The fact makes her breathe quicken with nervousness and it's as though Lucas senses it because he raises his head and his gaze focuses intently on her, his finger tracing an outline of her jaw before giving her a smile and leaning down to kiss her again.

And suddenly she can't think about anything but the way this one boy has always made her feel.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

Peyton stirs and realises all too quickly that she's not in her own bed. It's far too comfy, far too dark and there's a warm arm draped across her stomach protectively. She turns her head and breaths out slowly as she sees Lucas, sleeping on his stomach seemingly dead to the world. She eyes his digital clock and realises she needs to leave if she's going to be ready for the tour. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply before attempting to move. She picks up her items of clothing and dresses almost silently, she doesn't want Lucas to wake up, and leaves in barely five minutes.

'Where the hell have you been?' Brooke says as soon as she's through the door. She takes in her best friend's appearance and frowns before saying, 'Did you hook up with someone?'

'What? No.' Peyton scoffs internally praying that her friend will take the bait.

Of course, she doesn't. It is Brooke Davis, after all.

'P Sawyer, don't lie to me, you are totally rocking some post sex bed hair!'

Peyton stares at her friend incredulously, 'I'm _what_?'

'Please, do _not_ insult my intelligence. Look at you!'

Peyton turns to the mirror by the door and regards her appearance. Okay, Brooke may have been right. Her lips were red, her eyes shiny and her hair did look a little bit disastrous.

'_How_ did you know that?'

'Oh come on P, I lived with you for six months when we were in LA and every time Luke came to visit you'd be rocking that look for the _entire_ weekend.'

Peyton swallows and winces a little at Lucas' name at the same time as Brooke's eyes grow wide, 'Lucas? You slept with Lucas!'

'You're being too loud.' Peyton says scowling and making her way to her bedroom. Brooke only follows after her,

'And you need to spill. Are you guys back together?'

'No.' Peyton says with a finality that surprises even herself. Brooke raises an eyebrow.

'So you just had sex? You know, no strings attached carefree sex?'

'Don't lecture me Brooke.' Peyton warned throwing her jacket onto her bed.

'How could you have a one night stand with Lucas?'

'I _think_ you can figure out how they work.'

Brooke's eyes widen, 'You and Lucas are different, _how_ could you think this isn't going to change anything?'

'I don't know.' Peyton sighed pressing a hand to her forehead and sitting down on her bed heavily.

Brooke sits next to Peyton and puts an arm comfortingly around her friend, 'We got caught up and it's Lucas, you know. When have I ever been able to say no to him?'

Brooke nods her head with a small laugh and Peyton chuckles a little, 'Never.'

'Are you still gonna go on tour?'

'Yeah.' Peyton says with a sigh, 'Mia needs me and it'll be good to get away for a while. I'm tired of running after him Brooke.'

'I know honey.' Brooke said squeezing her best friends hand as Peyton rested her head on her shoulder.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

'So Luke, you've been on this yacht for a month now, you want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?'

Lucas sighs as his mother sits down next to him. He squints out over the water, watching as the sun sets in the sky. He's never seen anything so beautiful and Peyton pops into his mind, she'd always loved sunsets. As soon as he'd woken up and realised Peyton wasn't there that night a month ago he'd gone straight to their house. Brooke had been there and told him she'd gone on tour.

He understood, he really did. They needed time.

To sort out their feelings and work out what they were going to do and so Lucas had called his mother and within a few days he'd joined Karen, Andy and Lily on Andy's yacht.

'I really screwed up.' He starts, his gaze resting on his mother.

Karen looked a little confused and he continued, 'Six months ago I was fine. I had a job that I loved and although I wasn't writing I was happy coaching. I had a girlfriend who adored me and you know, I was happy.'

He looks back out to the water and continues, 'And then Peyton came back and everything changed.'

Karen nods but doesn't say anything, knowing that he's probably saying all of this for the first time and that perhaps he's been holding this inside for far too long.

'I'll never be proud of the way I acted, ma.' Lucas looks at her again, 'Everything was so raw and it was like I'd been transported back to three years ago when we'd broken up.'

Karen winces a little. She remembers what he had been like when he'd come back from LA after the break up. She had never felt so helpless in her life and she never wanted to feel like that ever again.

'I was just so hurt. I didn't understand why she'd come back. I didn't understand why the moment I saw her I felt like I was fifteen all over again. And I hated it. I hated feeling like that when I knew she didn't feel the same.'

He shook his head a little and Karen reached out to take his hand in hers as he continued, 'And then she told me that she was at my book signing and for the first time I hated the fact that Lindsey had been there. I hated the fact that Peyton had thought something was going on between us but mostly after that night I hated the fact that I couldn't stop writing. I wrote for hours and hours, for days straight and I literally couldn't stop.'

'Of course, Lindsey was ecstatic.' He adds with a small smile. 'Little did she know that my anger at Peyton and then three little words from her had driven a story so powerful I couldn't wait to write it down.'

He sighs and presses a hand to his temple remembering the infamous 'your art matters' moment with her, 'And then everything got complicated. I hated the fact that I was inspired to write again, I hated the fact that I didn't know how I felt anymore and most of all I hated the fact that Peyton Sawyer still seemed to have an effect on me. I was so confused and everything just snowballed, one moment I was kissing Peyton and then on the very same night proposing to Lindsey.'

Karen's eyes widen and he looks away from her out onto the water once more. She's too stunned to speak; her son had never mentioned that he'd kissed Peyton let alone the night when he'd proposed to another woman.

'Oh Lucas.' She says and she can't keep the disappointment out of her tone.

'I know.' He says closing his eyes and feeling the shame wash over him. 'The second I proposed I don't know why I did it.'

'Then why did you say 'I do' at the altar?' Karen asks incredulously.

'Because I wanted it to be over.' Lucas sighs, 'I wanted the confusion to end.'

'That is _not_ a reason to get married, Lucas.'

He nods and says a minute later, 'Trust me I know. I just didn't know how to sort out the mess my life had become. I wanted to end whatever Peyton and I had, for good and you know, I loved Lindsey- she had been so good to me. And selfishly, I guess I just wanted to show her that someone wanted to marry me.'

It's the first time he's said this aloud and he feels his mother squeeze his hand a little tighter as he finds himself feeling a little ashamed of his admission. He'd been thinking it for a while and every time he did he couldn't help but marvel at how selfish he'd been. And saying it only confirmed the feelings that had been running through his head as he watched Peyton take her place in the pews on his wedding day.

'I felt subconsciously arrogant. I was showing her that rejecting my proposal hadn't been the end for me and that someone out there had wanted to marry me when she didn't.'

Karen sighs and Lucas elaborates, 'I know it was selfish, to Peyton and to Lindsey. I was so childish. And because of that two people I care about got hurt.'

'Have you spoken to Peyton or Lindsey since the wedding?' Karen asked.

Lucas closes his eyes again for a moment and then turns to his mother, 'I tried to get Lindsey back, I failed. I tried to defend The Comet, I failed. I tried to convince everyone that Peyton meant nothing, I failed. So I went on a bit of a drinking binge.'

Karen sighed again but Lucas continued, 'Peyton found me at TRIC, brought me home and… I told her I hated her and that she'd ruined my life.'

Karen's eyes widen for a second time and she breathes out, 'Lucas.'

'We haven't really spoken since.'

'Did you not apologise?' Karen asks sharply.

'Of course I did. As soon as Haley told me what I'd done I felt mortified, I couldn't believe it. I found her to apologise straight away. But the damage was done, she looked so hurt and I didn't know how to fix it. She's gone on tour with Mia now.'

Karen nods her head and says, 'Well now I see why you looked so utterly defeated when you stepped foot on this yacht a month ago.'

'I've just ruined everything.' Lucas murmurs and thinks back to the night when he and Peyton had slept together. The night of Peyton's going away party. It was a desperate attempt to hold onto the broken remnants of their relationship. He conveniently left out this part for his mother though; he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes deepen any more.

'I don't think so.' Karen says minutes later and he looks at her incredulously, she smiles at the expression on his face and elaborates, 'I never told you this Luke but I spoke to Peyton on the day of your wedding and… I've never seen the girl look so broken and we all know she's had enough reason in her life to be defeated before.'

Lucas swallows hard and once again feels a wave of shame flood through him as Karen continues to speak, 'She looked like her world was crashing down and yet she was trying to be strong. She wanted to be there for you Luke and I think, really, that was one of the most selfless things I've ever witnessed. But she still loves you Lucas, I'm sure of it. I could see it in her eyes when she spoke about you, I could see it when Brooke was holding her up at the wedding and those feelings don't go away easily. The question is, what do you want?'

He stays quiet for a long time, staring out at the water and the setting sun, 'I don't want to get hurt again.'

The vulnerability in his tone makes Karen's heart break a little for her son. She grasps onto his hand a little tighter and says, 'My boy, the best piece of advice Keith ever gave to me was to follow my heart. He taught me that loving someone was scary but the most deeply rewarding feeling someone could ever feel. And when I lost him I didn't think I could keep going.'

Lucas pulls his mother into his side in a one armed hug as they look out across the water before fixing her gaze on him, 'I loved him so much but I wouldn't swap what we had for anything, even knowing our ending. He gave me so much; he healed me, he loved me and he gave me Lily. He taught me that to love someone fiercely is not to let go of fear but to embrace it and then maybe you'll get something better than you've ever dreamed of.'

Lucas nods with a small smile; he understood exactly what his mother meant and he can almost see the smile on Keith's face when he had told Lucas that he'd asked Karen to marry him.

'Would you rather live in fear of getting hurt or would you rather put everything on the line and hope everything you've ever dreamed of come true?'

He smiles again at her words and nods his head, understanding what she's saying. 'You have always been so loving Lucas; you love with such unwavering loyalty and have never been afraid of not having faith. You put a hundred percent into everything you do and I would hate to see that change because you're afraid.'

Lucas nods again and then his mother pats his hand and stands, leaving him to look out across the water once again.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

'See Luke, I did it!'

He can't help but laugh at his little sister and he quirks an eyebrow at his mother as the girl runs off after Andy who's going to get more drinks.

'She's exactly like Keith.' Lucas says with a grin.

'That she is.' Karen agrees fondly.

'Thanks for listening ma, the other day when I spilled the details of the last six months.'

'What are mothers for?' Karen says with a smile. 'Have you worked out what you're going to do?'

Lucas shrugs as he looks out at the water, 'I've messed up a lot and that doesn't just go away overnight. So I guess what I'm going to try to do is be a better son, uncle and friend then hopefully my life will fall into place around that.'

Karen nods and hesitates a little before saying, 'And where does Peyton fit into this or Lindsey for that matter?'

He contemplates his answer for a while before attempting to answer, 'Lindsey and I are over. I know that now and I've accepted it and as for Peyton…There is a lot that needs to be talked about. There's a lot that needs to be explained and apologised for. I guess I'll start there. Then hopefully we can slowly build up our friendship.'

'So you think it's best to stay friends?' Karen asks and despite herself she can't help but sound sceptical. Her son and Peyton Sawyer had never been simply friends; there was always something just below the surface with them. She'd suspected it since his junior year in high school after he'd been in the car accident and Peyton had visited him countless times in hospital and when he'd mysteriously passed out and Peyton had just 'happened to find him'. It had simply been confirmed when they got together in their senior year, cementing what she'd suspected for a while, there was always something there between them.

'For now.' He nodded. 'I don't want to mess it up ma and if we're going to go there again I want it to be forever. I don't want to repeat the last few years.'

She has to hide a smile as she nods at her son's words. She was almost a hundred per cent sure that if Lucas and Peyton got their acts together they wouldn't leave each other's sides again.

He can't help but chuckle, 'Of course this is all according to whether she actually ever wants to speak to me again.'

Karen squeezes Lucas' shoulder and says quietly, 'I don't think you'll have much of a problem on that front. Does this mean you're going back to Tree Hill?'

'It does.' He smiles and Karen smiles at her son as she brings him in for a hug.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Peyton picked up her suitcase off the carousal and presses her phone to her ear,

'Brooke! I'm Tree Hill bound. Are you at the airport yet?'

'Hey! I've sort of had to send a taxi. I've got some stuff to sort out but I'll be here when you get back. Can't wait for a catch up, P. Love you.'

The phone is put down quickly and Peyton can't help but laugh, 'Charming.' She says to no one in particular as she walks out of the arrivals lounge and into the foyer. She scans the crowd for someone holding up her name but she stops dead in her tracks when someone who was never far away from her thoughts steps forward and smiles at her.

The first thing she thinks is that he looks good, really good.

Lucas realises he's definitely surprised her. She's wearing a leather jacket and the ripped jeans he loves so much. Her hair seems lighter and longer, falling in soft waves. His heart aches a little and he realises perhaps for the first time that he's missed her, for far too long.

'Peyton Sawyer?' He asks and his eyes twinkle as he smiles, playfully.

'That's the one.' She answers and her words have his heart beating a little faster. He takes her suitcase off of her and she sighs a little, he knows that she would have carried it by herself (something that makes him grin a little) but he's always wanted to take care of her and he's rapidly realising that he never wants that to change.

'Did Brooke put you up to this?'

'No.' Lucas answers honestly, looking at her. 'I told Brooke I wanted to.'

She quirks her eyebrow a little and he knows she doesn't know how to respond so instead she tips her sunglasses over her eyes as they walk out into the Tree Hill sunshine. Lucas lifts her suitcase into the boot of his mustang and they climb into the seats, he turns the engine and then turns to her with a smile.

'So tell me about the tour.'

She doesn't understand how a dazzling smile from Lucas Scott can make her almost completely speechless.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

'It sounds amazing.'

'It was! It was like being at a permanent gig.' She chuckles a little, 'But so much better actually being able to talk to the bands and the VIP passes obviously didn't hurt.'

'It sounds exactly what you needed.'

'And more.' She nods, 'There's nothing like seeing the artist you've mentored rock out a stage like Mia did and hearing her lyrics and knowing the story behind them. It was just amazing.'

Lucas smiles at how excited she is and she catches his grin and lowers her eyes at him playfully.

'So how's the novel going?'

'It's on the back burner at the moment. I'm concentrating on coaching for a while and spending more time with Jamie but Lindsey still wants to edit the book so we'll get to it eventually.'

As soon as he mentions Lindsey's name the atmosphere changes slightly and Peyton doesn't meet his eyes. But he holds his ground, looking at her calmly until she clears her throat and says, 'So you and Lindsey have worked through things?'

His eyes widen and he actually chuckles, he didn't think she'd draw that conclusion from what he'd just said.

'No.' He says with a smile. 'Lindsey and I are over.'

She looks at him uncertainly, he's smiling and she's got no reason to not believe him. He looks peaceful, calm and more genuinely content than she's seen since being back in Tree Hill months ago.

'I'm sorry Luke.' She says and she's not entirely sure why but he chuckles again and catches her hand.

'It's not your fault.' Lucas says reassuringly, 'We weren't meant to be.'

Peyton smiles a little uncomfortably at him and he clears the air with a smile, 'You'll never guess what, though… I stopped by Brooke's the other day and guess who was there? Owen.'

'No way!' She says with wide eyes and a smile and he laughs as he nods his head emphatically. The tension is broken and she's left wondering when he's laughing at something she said whether they can actually get their friendship back. At this point she thinks they might actually have a shot.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

The day she comes back from Mia's tour Lucas and Peyton start to rebuild their friendship slowly, after they'd spoken and caught up about the tour and going's on in Tree Hill, Peyton realised that it was good to have him in her life again.

After that day they began to talk more and tentatively they spoke about the last few years although not once mentioning the night they'd slept together a few months ago. Lucas attempted to explain some of his actions, but didn't go into as much detail as he had with Karen, but Peyton appreciated the effort.

About a month after she came back from the tour she was in Lucas' house waiting for him to get ready to go to lunch when she accidentally knocked a box off the counter, one she hadn't been paying attention to. She cursed and stooped to pick up its contents and a photo caught her eye.

She didn't know what this meant; she didn't know what any of it meant. They'd been tentatively treading a line of friendship for weeks and although people (mainly Brooke) were sceptical, for them it worked.

Peyton had been convinced that they were over; that there was no chances for them anymore but this… well this had thrown a loop into everything.

With a hand that was shaking slightly she moved around a few items. It was all old photos and memories. She'd never seen what Brooke had dubbed Lucas' 'Peyton Box' but with a jolt to the heart she realised that this is what her best friend must have been referring to. The odd thing was that it was almost seven years later.

Seven years later and he still had it, what did that mean?

Her eye caught a black box and she dropped what she was holding. The ring that Lucas had tried to give her, the ring that had been on Lindsey's finger momentarily… Keith's ring was resting amongst all of the memories they'd acquired together.

Lucas' voice suddenly caught her attention and she looked up to see him looking half surprised and half embarrassed. Something which she couldn't help but find endearing.

'Ah.' He murmured, his hand automatically gravitating to the back of his neck in an attempt to mask his discomfort.

'Luke, what's-' She gestured to the box, 'What is this?'

'Nothing.' He shrugged.

'Is there a Brooke and Lindsey box too?' She enquired, half-jokingly in an attempt to wrap her head around the mess her mind had become in the last five minutes.

He shook his head with a small smile, 'I just- when you were in LA I kept some stuff. No big deal. I must have forgotten about it.'

She knows he's lying and she suspects that he realises that too and just like that she needs to get out of his house. She needs to get away, he was lying to her and she didn't appreciate it. They'd built up a good enough friendship over the last month and she wasn't going to listen if he started lying now.

'I- uh- I need to go.' Peyton murmurs and stands up, without a backward glance she's out the door and Lucas closes his eyes with a sigh. He could have handled that a lot better. But he'd been thrown off balance, he hadn't expected to walk in and be confronted with feelings he hadn't quite come to terms with yet. He stepped fully into the room and picked up the loose items off the floor which she had dropped, his eyes land on the box and as soon as he notices the little black box he groans.

In less than thirty seconds his groan turned into anger and without a backward glance he throws the contents in his hands on the floor and leaves the house.

He doesn't even bother knocking on the door to Peyton's and Brooke's house and Brooke, whose sitting at the counter, looks up startled as he barges his way through the door. She's about to say something but she sees the look on his face as he heads straight for Peyton's room she figures the best thing for her to do would be to leave. She grabs her purse and quietly makes her way to the front door, closing it behind her not before hearing Lucas speak. She cringes at his words and decides that staying at the Naley household for the evening will probably be the best option.

'You're fucking brilliant at running.' He says harshly and Peyton's door opens sharply.

'_What_?'

'That's twice you've seen a ring and then ran away.'

Her eyebrows raise and she folds her arms across her body, 'And that's twice you've ambushed me totally out of the blue.'

'Wanting to spend the rest of my life with you is ambushing you? I'm _so_ sorry.'

She really hates the tone of voice he's using.

'Wanting to spend your life with me equated to leaving me did it? You left Lucas. You left without a word.' Peyton says and there's an underlying fury and heartache lacing her words that his anger is momentarily knocked out of him. 'You left that hotel room without so much of an explanation. Do you have _any_ idea what that felt like?'

He swallows thickly and can't think of anything to say. He hadn't ever thought of it from her point of view before and a wave of shame washes over him.

'You didn't let me explain, you didn't even _try_ to talk through it.' She says and tears cloud her vision slightly, 'You just gave up.'

'I didn't know what else to do.' He whispers finally. 'I had literally no doubt in my mind that you'd say yes. I was so excited, I was-' He halts slightly rubbing the back of his neck again before carrying on, 'I thought you were going to become my _wife_. And then when you didn't say yes… I was crushed. I hadn't even thought you'd say no.'

'I didn't say no.' She says firmly, 'I loved you Lucas, I just wanted time.'

He breathes out, she doesn't entirely know whether he understands and she wonders fleetingly whether this will always be between them. Then he says quietly, 'I know.'

'What?' She asks softly.

'If we could go back I would give you all the time you needed.'

The revelation makes Peyton's heart thump loudly in her chest, she can't have heard him correctly. His gaze catches hers and suddenly she's propelled back to junior year when she'd looked into his blue eyes for the first time. She still has the same butterflies in her stomach, her heart still skips a beat and his blue eyes are a symbol of the Lucas she loves.

'If we could go back, I'd say yes.' She confessed quietly and he looked up at her, his mouth forming a small incredulous smile.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then he hesitantly stepped closer. They were nose to nose and cautiously he lifted his hand to encase her cheek, she relaxed into his touch almost subconsciously and it was that move that made him lean down slightly and press his lips to hers. His kiss is chaste as he tests the water and as soon as Peyton responds by pulling him a little closer by his shirt he says,

'Come away with me.'

His nose bumps against hers and his breath feathers lightly across her lips. There's a question in her eyes and he leans back a little bit, his hands resting on the tops of her arms, 'Come away with me for a few days.'

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

They're sitting on an airplane an hour and a half later having just shoved some clothes into a bag and took a taxi to the airport. Lucas had bought their tickets without telling Peyton the destination and thinking over the last few hours she couldn't help but laugh a little.

'What're you laughing about wily?'

'If this is some elaborate plan to kill me then… well unfortunately, it's working.'

Lucas laughed and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing her knuckles, 'Trust me sweetheart, I need you very much alive.'

There's an undertone of seriousness to his tone and she turns slightly in her seat, tightening her grip on his hand as she faces him properly before placing a small kiss to his lips. The smile he gives her afterwards gives her butterflies.

She didn't know what they were doing, she didn't know where they were going and she didn't know what they were. All she knew was for once in her life, she wasn't afraid to find out.

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

As soon as they stepped off the plane she knew instantly where they were, however all it served to do was make her confused. She couldn't understand why of all places they were here. It all became a lot clearer when their taxi dropped them off at a hotel she recognised, of _course_ she did. Lucas took hold of her hand and led them to the reception, he did most of the talking and when he specifically asked for a room the butterflies in her stomach increased ten-fold.

When they reached the right door he turned to her to give her a dazzling smile before opening the door and pulling her inside, he shut the door behind them and took her bag off her to place them both on the floor.

She was expecting it but as she looked at the picture on the wall of the blue sky and white clouds she couldn't help but get a little choked up, then her eyes landed on the chair in the corner and she had to swallow hard to keep her emotions in check.

'Peyt, I-' He seemed nervous all of a sudden and his hand flitted to the back of his neck for the briefest of moments,

'Three years ago we were in this hotel room and I asked you to marry me. I wanted you to be my wife, I wanted us to be together forever and I wanted you there by my side whether everything was going right or when it all went wrong. I wanted you. And, though my actions may have told you differently over the past few years… I still do.'

Her eyes filled with tears and he frowned slightly, she chuckled at his concern and caught hold of his hand. His gaze evened out and he smiled.

'I know the past few years have been hard especially when I've strayed from us.' She squeezes his hand slightly. 'But I also know that a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought about you in some way. It may have taken me a long time to come to terms with how you still make me feel but all the last few years have taught me is that I can't live without you and more importantly I don't want to anymore.'

'I love you Peyton.' He said with a smile and the tears she was desperately trying to hold in spilled over her lids.

She hadn't heard those three words from him for three long years. He let go of her hand for a second and pulled out of his pocket a ring. Her sharp intake of breath made him grab her hand in his again.

He held up the ring with his thumb and finger and smiled again, 'I know that this ring isn't as ideal as it was three years ago but it still means everything to me and you are the one I want to wear it. You are the only one it is meant for.'

He lets go of her hand momentarily to brush the stray tears away from her cheeks and says, 'I don't care whether it's now, tomorrow or in ten years I just want to be with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is.' He pauses to take in a deep breath and her heart leaps into her throat, 'Will you marry me someday?'

She doesn't think about everything they still have to work through, she doesn't think about the fact that they technically aren't even together and she doesn't think about the fact that it is happening way too fast because the love of her life has just proposed to her for a second time and she'll be damned if she doesn't accept this time round.

'Yes.' She whispers, a fresh batch of tears falling down her cheeks.

'I know we have a lot still to talk about and I know it's too fast but-'

'Lucas,' She interrupted, her hands cupping his cheeks, 'I will marry you.'

He stays stoic for a few seconds before a grin unfurls across his face. Then he's suddenly picking her up and twirling her round and they're both laughing and he sets her down after a few seconds. He looks at her and she lifts up her left hand, with his thumb and forefinger holding the ring he slides it into place on her finger, his fingers shaking a little as he holds her hand in his. Then he's grinning again and kissing her hard pulling her flush against him as she opens her mouth under his. His fingertips slip under her shirt, dancing along the skin and her fingers find his belt, pulling him closer, his hips angled perfectly against hers. He groans lightly into their kiss and pulls away to look at her. Its blue and green and hope and love. More importantly it's them finally coming together after so many years of uncertainty and heartache.

It isn't until she's naked underneath her fiancé that she realises she hasn't said it back.

'Luke.' She breathes out and he murmurs out a response against her neck. 'I love you too.'

He lifts his head with a wide smile and kisses her, his tongue moving softly with hers as his hand moves up the smooth expanse of her thigh.

In a weird way it's sort of like they've come full circle and she realises that perhaps all of the heartache is what will make it work this time. They know what it's like to be without each other and she doesn't think they'll be going back there so quickly ever again.

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

'Penny for your thoughts.'

Peyton turns her head to meet his eyes, he's wearing just his boxers and the grin that she's always loved, her eyes rake over him and her eyebrow raises, 'Just thinking how sexy my fiancé is, is all.'

He laughs and she joins in but before she knows it her back is pressed into the mattress and he's hovering over her. 'I don't know how I ever lasted without you.'

It's said completely seriously and her fingers travel over his cheekbones as he elaborates, 'I've missed seeing you like this.'

'Like what?' She asks, slightly subconsciously.

'All naked and gorgeous.'

'All right Romeo.' She says with a slight role of her eyes, 'There's no need to talk me into bed, we're already there.'

He laughs and nuzzles his nose with hers before looking at her seriously, 'Seriously though. I've missed you. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you that.'

She smoothes her fingers across his forehead and taps his nose, 'Well now you have forever to make it up to me.'

'Hmm I like the sound of that.' He murmurs leaning down to kiss her.

She breaks away a second later and says, 'Brooke.'

Lucas cocks an eyebrow at her, 'Mmm babe, really? Brooke is who you're thinking about right now.'

'I'm sorry, I just- we've been away nearly two nights and I bet she's worried.'

Lucas nodded thoughtfully and moved onto his side so she could get up to find her phone, she shrugged on his shirt and he rested an arm behind his head with a smirk, admiring the view.

'Brooke! Hey, slow down. Yeah I know- I'm sorry!' Peyton laughs a little and then carries on, 'Well actually- I may be a few days… I'm sort of in LA- with Lucas.'

From across the room he hears the squeal as Peyton grimaces, 'Next time, warn me when you're gonna do that. Yeah- I know. Of course.' She rolls her eyes slightly, 'Love you B Davis.'

'She's happy?' He asks propping himself up slightly more to survey her.

'I think her exact words were 'about fucking time'.'

Lucas laughs loudly and then raises an eyebrow at her after a few moments, she raises her own eyebrow in question and he says,

'Get back over here. I've gone without you for three years; there is _no_ way we're leaving the hotel for the next day at least.'

She giggles, something she was sure she'd actually forgotten how to do, and walks slowly back to him. He rewards her by pulling her over him and down so her back hits the mattress and he's hovering over her, his hands already underneath the shirt she's just pulled on. He grins at her laughter and then his lips are on hers and she thinks that if she never leaves this hotel room again she'll still be happy.

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

'I can't believe we're back.' Lucas says as they walk from the cab to Peyton's door.

'We couldn't stay in that hotel room for much longer.'

'Hmm we definitely could have.' Lucas says lowly putting down the bags to pull her closer to him by the hips and softly pressing his lips to hers. She sighs against his mouth happily and pulls away with a smile. His hands are still on her hips as she turns in his grip to open the door, he presses a kiss to her head and sighs, his lips graze her ear and he says softly, 'Can we just go back to LA?'

'Luke.' She says softly with a laugh and he holds her hips as he steers her into the house, his lips against her neck. 'What about the bags?'

He releases her for a second to grab the bags then he kicks the door shut, drops the bags and his arms are around her again. His lips hit her collarbone and she sighs with happiness, her arms resolutely making their way around his neck, his fingers first stopping to trail through his hair. Her nails lightly graze his scalp and he lifts his head to kiss her lips instead with a smile.

'So is this what I'm going to walk in on from now on?'

They break away from each other reluctantly, their eyes focusing on Brooke and Jamie who've just walked through the door. Jamie raises his eyebrow at the both of them and Peyton's arms fall from around Lucas with a chuckle.

'You two were kissing.'

The statement is so blunt for a five year old that Peyton and Brooke can't help but laugh, Lucas lets go of Peyton and bends down next to Jamie.

'Peyton's gonna be my wife, is that okay with you buddy?'

Brooke raises her eyebrows at Peyton and the blonde can't do anything other than shrug as Jamie thinks about it for a second,

'So you're gonna be my aunt? Cool!' He beams and then he runs to her a gives her a hug, Lucas stands and watches with a smile and they all turn round when the door opens again.

'Oh look the wonderers have returned!'

Lucas hugs his best friend and bumps fists with his brother as the adults all look to Peyton who still has her arm around Jamie's shoulder.

'Guess what mama? Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas are getting married!'

Peyton's heart swells at being called aunt and then Haley is pulling both Peyton and Lucas into a hug with a squeal. Peyton breaks away from them with a laugh and turns to Nathan, there's a big grin on his face and he says,

'Seriously?'

She nods with a smile and he says, 'Come here' at the same time as pulling her into a strong hug. His lips are at her ear when he says something so that the rest of the room can't hear,

'I always knew you'd be a Scott.'

She hugs him just a little bit tighter and gives him a wink when they withdraw. Ten minutes later the Scott family have left and its just the girls and Lucas.

'Right that's it Luke, I'm calling on some girl time!'

Lucas groans and Brooke pushes his arm, 'Hey Broody, you've been holed up with my best friend in a hotel room for days! Not only that, you got engaged. I need the gossip! Now shoo.'

Peyton laughs and Lucas can't help chuckle, 'All right.' He pulls Peyton to him by the hips and gives her a quick kiss before saying,

'When she's done with you, come find me.' She nods with a smile and kisses his lips once more.

'Bye.' He says with one more kiss before releasing her hips, walking to the door opening it and giving her a wink before he walks out of it.

Brooke grabs her left hand as soon as he's out the door, 'Keith's ring. Well it looked better on your hand than it did Lindsey's.'

Peyton can't help but laugh at her friends antics before Brooke says, 'I can't believe you're engaged.'

'I know.'

Truthfully Peyton couldn't believe it either, it had been four days and the surprise still hadn't worn off. She kept thinking she'd wake up realising it had all been a dream.

'It was a long time coming though, thank God you've both finally come to your senses!'

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

It's Christmas a year and a half later and Karen, Andy, Lily, Larry, Brooke, Julian (Brooke's boyfriend, although Peyton was pretty sure he was going to become Brooke's husband sooner rather than later), Lucas and Peyton have all descended on Nathan and Haley's house for the day. Jamie is trying to teach Julian and Lily how to play his new NBA play station game, Nathan and Haley are talking to Andy and Larry and Brooke and Peyton are cooing over the new addition to the Scott family, currently enveloped in Peyton's arms.

Lydia Scott was born to Nathan and Haley five months ago and her arrival has seemed to bring out the maternal instincts in the girls and the protective instinct in the males, none so much as Jamie who would protect his sister over anyone.

Lucas watches as Peyton bounces Lydia gently, a grin on her face. She laughs at something Brooke says next to her and he can't help but smile as he raises his glass to his lips to take a drink.

'So when are you gonna give me grand kids?'

Lucas chokes a little and turns his head to his mother whose smiling at her son's reaction.

'We haven't really talked about it.'

'You did only get married a year ago.' Karen reasons.

Lucas nods but then his gaze is caught up with Peyton as she passes Lydia to Brooke and Lily, having grown bored of the video games, sits on her lap instead. The smile on his face suggests that she'll probably be getting grand-children sooner rather than later.

'I'd say you're pretty happy for someone who 'didn't want to get hurt again'.'

He looks at the ground with a small chuckle before turning to his mother, 'Thank you mom. For helping me see what I wanted. For helping me make a choice.'

'Lucas, you're deluded if you think there was ever another choice.' He smiles and puts an arm around her before looking back over to his wife, she catches his eyes and winks with a smile and he has to agree. He would have always gone back to Peyton Sawyer, she'd stolen his heart when he was sixteen.

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

She's doing the dishes a few days later when he comes up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach and his lips going straight to her neck.

'This is why I can't work from home.' She says with a small chuckle.

Being her own boss had got her into trouble since they'd been married. Mainly because on quite a few mornings she'd gotten up to get ready for work with the intention of a hard day at the office only to be taken back to bed by her husband. It had gotten so ridiculous that Peyton threatened, very seriously, that she'd have to start sleeping at Brooke's so she actually made it into work or she was going to have to get an assistant to go through the backlog of work she was missing.

He'd whole heartedly agreed with the second option.

'You say that like it's a bad thing.' He mumbles before kissing her neck once and then moving his lips up to her ear to softly say, 'How do you feel about kids?'

Peyton turns quickly in his arms before saying with a riased eyebrow, 'They're all right, why?'

Lucas can't help but chuckle at her admission because he knows how much she loves Lily, Jamie and Lydia.

'Do you want one?'

She can't help but find the expression on his face adorable. He looks nervous and vulnerable. And then she imagines a blue or green eyed blonde haired baby sitting at the table and she can't help but smile.

'What now?'

'Not now. But soon.' He asks and there's a smile on her face that makes his heart race. 'But we could start practising now.'

He wiggles his eyebrows and she laughs, pushing his chest lightly before pulling him back to her and looking into his eyes.

'That actually sounds pretty perfect.'

His grin is infectious and his eyes are sparkling. 'Are you talking about having a baby or practising?'

Peyton's eyebrow raises and she says, while trailing her hands up his arms to rest at the back of his neck, 'Mmm both?'

His lips are on hers in less than a second and his tongue is stroking hers a minute after that. She pulls him closer and his hips hit hers lightly as she's pressed against the counter. His hands grip her hips forcefully and she breaks away from his lips to kiss along his jaw line.

'Seriously?'

She tilts her head so she's looking into his eyes and nods, 'I love you and I think we're ready. The question is, are you ready to give me your best moves?'

Lucas laughs loudly and in one swift movement has lifted her off her feet and carried her towards their bedroom. He's on top of her, his shirt undone and hers already on the floor when the enormity of what they're consciously deciding to do hits him. He breaks away from her lips and smiles down at her, his thumb stroking her cheek bone lovingly, she looks at him quizzically and he shakes his head before murmuring,

'I love you too, Peyton Scott.'

She'll never get tired of hearing those words and when she closes her eyes as he kisses that spot on her neck he knows she loves all she can see is a small baby with Lucas' upturned nose and her curly blonde hair. She knows that they've just made a huge decision and that everything was going to change. But as Lucas places a kiss to her stomach she knows that everything is going to change for the better and there is no person she would rather take this huge step with than Lucas Scott.

**THE END**

* * *

**So i have no idea where this came from. I had the urge to write and this is what happened! It was pretty much canon to the show until Lucas told Peyton he hated her then my imagination kinda took over. Since knowing that OTH has finished i've become really nostaligic towards LP and OTH in general which is weird because i haven't watched it since the end of season 6... however i do miss the good old days! Also sorry for the length, this is mega loooooong. Anyway i hope you liked it... let me know :)**


End file.
